My Last Breath
by PhoenixAlthor
Summary: Voldemort has struck the Potters' home. James is already dead, but Lily lingers as she holds onto Harry after Voldemort is destroyed. A heartbreaking farewell before Lily finally slips away.


**MY LAST BREATH**

Voldemort has struck the Potters' home. James is already dead, but Lily lingers as she holds onto Harry after Voldemort is destroyed. A heartbreaking farewell before Lily finally slips away.

I know, this is gonna sound so depressing, but hey, I read the song and thought of this situation. And I was bored so I thought why not? This is just an interpretation of the last moments of Lily Potter. It is only gonna be a chapter long so you don't have to suffer more depression after this. It's just something I felt like writing down. But you know how it is when an idea pops in your head and you CANNOT make it go away until it's down on paper? Well here it is.

Disclaimer: James, Lily and Harry Potter are not my own creation and nor is the song, which is "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. But the plot idea (which is very short), however is MINE!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hold on to me love**_

**_You know I can't stay long_**

Lily lay there on the floor of the nursery, holding her dear baby in her arms. Life was slipping away from her rapidly. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't dead, but he was destroyed. She smiled in spite of her self, using that ancient magic had fooled Voldemort; he couldn't touch her baby son.

**_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_**

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

Lily hugged Harry to her closer. He'll never remember his parents. Never remember how her and James played with him. Never remember the love they held for him. Never feel the warmth of a hug from his mum and dad. He'll be an orphan.

"I love you, Harry." Lily whispered into his ear.

He looked up, confused. Harry didn't know what was going on. Didn't realise this was the last he would see his mother alive.

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light**_

_**It ends here tonight**_

Lily was drawing in short and sharp breaths as pain ripped through her. The spell she performed on herself to let her linger a little longer after Voldemort cursed her was burning from inside her. Pain, like nothing she had ever felt before was shredding her very soul to pieces.

"I'll always be here with you, Harry," Lily whispered, rather hoarsely now. "Both of us, your mother and father. In your heart, always."

Harry was crying now, bawling his eyes out. Tears streaming down his face. Lily tried to comfort him, tried to wipe the tears away, but she couldn't move. Her whole body had seized up. Lily was nearly gone. Tonight would be her last night as a living human being.

_**I'll miss the winter**_

_**A world of fragile things**_

_**Look for me in the white forest**_

_**Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**_

Lily really didn't want to leave her baby son here all on his own, but she had to. He had much yet to do in the world. Harry was to live his life, achieve his dreams. Defeat Voldemort once and for all.

"Remember us, Harry, your parents." Lily said, her voice becoming unrecognisable. "Remember to call on your mum and dad whenever you need us. We will never be dead, just hiding beyond sight. You've just got to know where to find us."

_**I know you hear me**_

_**I can taste it in your tears**_

Harry was flailing around. He was only little, but the realisation had only just hit him now that this would be the last time he would see his mother. Harry clutched at Lily's clothes tighter as if that could stop her from leaving him. Emotion welled up inside Lily, but was quickly quenched by the flames tearing away her insides. Sorrowful and frightened tears fell out of Harry's eyes. This was the worst day of his life.

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light**_

_**It ends here tonight**_

"I will always watch over you, my dear son. Always." It was becoming difficult to talk at all now, but Lily kept on going.

The light was beckoning her to heaven. This is where she would be reunited with her husband, James. Everybody always said they'd be together forever. Forever and always.

_**Closing your eyes to disappear**_

_**You pray your dreams will leave you here**_

_**But still you wake and know the truth**_

**_No one's there_**

Harry had his eyes screwed shut now, with only the touch of his mother against his body. She felt cold, the time had nearly come. When she would leave Harry, physically, forever. Maybe he hoped to wake up from this nightmare and see his mother and father leaning over his cot in the nursery, with beaming smiles as they comforted him. But no, never again would Lily be able to hold Harry in her arms. Never again.

The light had become brighter now. Lily suddenly felt a lot lighter. The pain had disappeared. She was leaving her body. Death was finally taking her. Lily was rising above her dead body, the body that still clutched her tiny son to her chest.

"Mummy!" Harry wailed into the empty night.

He had said his first word. James wouldn't be very happy about missing that! Lily smiled to herself despite all the hardship she knew Harry was going to face as he grew up without his parents.

"Goodbye, Harry. And be brave." Lily said as she started to lose sight of the nursery and her little baby boy. Everything faded away until she could see no more.

_**Say goodnight**_

**_Don't be afraid_**

_**Calling me calling me as you fade to black**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? Well, you know what to do. See that button down there? Click it and review!


End file.
